Ricky`s Friends
Members *'Ricky' is Callerback`s grandson and has the other 'members' as his friends. He is the smartest 'non-alien' of the group and usually comes prepared for anything excluding an avalanche caused by a granny. *'Ciylhuwll' is the newest friend of Ricky`s and the only one of his that is a non-sapient being. He is brave like Lumtas, but is as smart as his typical kind. He enjoys crawling with his two legs (now four, since he grew his two hind legs during Clash of the Non-Sapients) which he considers 'a mere equivalent of earth walking' (roughly translated from morse code). *'Niigeitic' is the same species as Benabell and the newest of Ricky`s friends. She is also the youngest in human years. She is also mischevious and smart like an earth fox. She loves decorations for the holidays that he usually comes out of his earth house covered with holiday decorations he refused to put away. *'Lumtas' is not as smart as the average Tas. He is daring to do anything and his endurance is the only thing that keeps him from getting in trouble. His favorite hobby is chopping down trees with human lumberjacks with his bare tentacles, which are in a containment suit. *'Seladooshi' is the Loboan offspring of the Yenaldooshi`s offspring. Unlike her granny Yenaldooshi, she is good. She is similar to Lumtas, being that she is very fast and foolhardy. She has found an addiction to ice cream and smoothies. *'Utek' is the quiet Tek of the group who keeps believing in his friends. He is possibly the smartest of the group that solves most intellectual problems. *'Sluewl' is from the Race Against Time timeline who time traveled with his sister into the Ben 10,000 Omniverse timeline. He enjoys fighting 'canon' foes and usuakky beats them do to his strength and toughness. When he isn`t fighting, he is watching grass grow, which is why he loves fighting so much. *'Ritem' is the emotional Tem of the group. She is very relaxed, and even more relaxed when she is eating. *Others are in the group, but have not made their debut. This could be because of one of the aliens being one of Ben`s aliens that has not been used by Ben. Group in Ben 10`s Ben 10,000 Timeline *'An Unnamed Ectonurite' is in the group. He is sassy, but he was very friendly to Callerback`s grandson. *'A Cijian Friend' is the jolly member of the group. He enjoys swatting around rocks when he isn`t wanting to focus. *'An Astrodactyl Friend' is the carefree and the mischief-maker. She is typically not friendly. *'Ambecirdle' is the calm one. She is considered funny on her planet. *'Metalpillar' is the friend most like an Incursean. He must be leg-cuffed so he doesn`t cause destruction. *'Leo' is the relaxed friend. She is similar to Velma in personality and appearance, including the glasses. However, Leo doesn`t like mysteries. History Earlier in time, other friends were made, but it is unknown how. Niigeitic was met in a large tower nearly 25 years after the episode Gimlinophecus Circus occured. She had a growth spurt after that. Lumtas was met on a small plateau that Callerback`s grandson was resting on. He was met 25 years after the episode Dr. Animo Turned Ben and Rook into Animals occured. Met around the same time Lumtas was, Seladooshi was met when Callerback`s grandson followed a trail of her fur near an ocean. Utek was met outside of a library checking out a history book. Sluewl was met nearly 25 years after the episode It Was Them occured. He appeared through a vortex in an uninhabited and destroyed house`s backyard that Callerback`s grandson was exploring. Ritem was met during the same time Seladooshi and Utek were met in the same tower Niigeitic was met in. Powers/Abilities *Niigetic: **Mind Reading **Telekinesis **Special Shield Making **Enhanced Healing Abilities **Shooting Laser Blasts **Machinery Manipulation *Lumtas: **Enhanced Intellegence **Flight **Telekinesis **Pyrokinesis **Explosion Creating *Seladooshi: **Gliding (by using fur as flying squirrel flaps) **Elemental Powers (similar to Musnooze) **Night Vision (like an earth cat) **Sharp, Blade-like Claws *Utek **Flight **Enhanced Intellegence **Enhanced Agility (like Spidermonkey) **Telekinesis *Sluewl **Enhanced Intellegence **Enhanced Speed **Flight **Time Traveling **Hydrokinesis *Ritem **Flight **Telekinesis **Enhanced Agility **Absorbing and Firing Others Attacks (this power still harms Ritem, unlike Eatle or Chromastone) Earlier Friends *Ectonurite Friend **Flight **Intangibility **Invisibility **Shadow Manipulation **Body Possession *Astrodactyl Friend **Flight **Incredible Marksman **Sharp Claws **Star Power *Cijian Friend **Incredible Marksman **Sharp Claws Trivia *They have more alien members **The Pyrokinetic alien is his best friend **An unhatched Tiffin is also considered a 'friend', despite it not being born *In the original series`s Ben 10,000 timeline, he had more friends Category:Character Lists